A Hundred Times Over
by octavia678
Summary: How will Bellamy react to Clarke's big news? An enchanting love story that will have you under a spell. A Bellarke Story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Darkness…

They were engulfed in darkness. Suffocating in their own despair. Streams of tears glistened in the moon light as they flowed down her face.

He approached her, shocked, pulled her into his embrace. Her lips parted; a silent wail escaped. She turned, avoiding eye contact she collapsed in to him. Constantly seeing Charlotte jump as if seeing it on repeat in her head, playing over and over.

He stood, turned away from the cliff and looked Murphy dead in the eye. Murphy had a grin on his face. Of course he had, he'd got his way once again. Full of rage and anger Bellamy crashed into Murphy knocking him off his feet, punching him one after the other.

"Bellamy, please stop… Please." Turning around, about to tell who ever had disturbed him from seeking vengeance for Charlotte where to go, he saw Clarke; he saw her in a defenceless state. She laid her hand on his shoulder; she looked deep into his eyes. She saw the pain he felt… she felt his pain.

"He deserves to die!" getting agitated, anger seething through his every word he returned and beat Murphy senseless. He was in and out of consciousness; what seemed hours for Murphy was in fact seconds. Bellamy was ripped from him, putting up the biggest fight he could. How dare they take him away from Murphy!

Tears once again springing to her eyes, "No! We don't decide who lives and dies, not down here!"

"So help me God, if you say the people have a right to decide-" still angry as last time the people decided, it was to kill Charlotte!

Clarke positioned herself in front of him; trying her hardest to soothe his pain. "No! I was wrong before, okay! You were right" she looked deep into his eyes, "we can't just live by 'whatever the hell we want' we need rules"

Bellamy knew that what she said was correct but was still super angry. "And who makes those rules? Huh, you?"

"For now we make the rules, okay?" Thinking of how they can punish Murphy, Clarke was seriously considering physical torture when an idea popped to into her head. Without even thinking about it she blurted it out, "We banish him!"

Bellamy looked at her with a sense of confusion, "He will come back! We have to kill him now!" Bellamy was working himself up again, with the thought that he could have stopped this. If only he had kept his promise with Charlotte, he told her that he would never leave her and yet he has.

Clarke made one look at Murphy, lying there defenceless. "If he comes back, then we kill him!" Clarke feeling no remorse for Murphy felt that this was the best punishment she could give. Save her the hard work, although secretly deep down she wanted to be the one to end his life, she hated Murphy more than ever now for ripping Charlotte away from her and for hurting Bellamy!

"If you ever come back to camp, I will kill you!" Bellamy was clearly stating a fact that was already known by everyone there.

Murphy just grunted in reply and out of pity was thrown a small pair of sharp scissors as everyone was leaving. The only thing that he had were those scissors and what he was wearing.

0o0o0o0

Still unable to sleep, seeing the sun slowly rising through the gap in her tent that she shared with a few other members of the 100, Clarke decided that it she might as well get some fresh air to clear her head. To get some space and grieve for Charlotte who was ripped so viciously from her in last night events.

Clarke grabbed her boots and made a break for the woods through one of the gaps in the wall. Clarke knew there was a gap there as she had seen a few couples sneak out that way to get some 'alone' time together, seeing that no one else was up she didn't see the harm in leaving the camp for a few hours, she was sure that nobody would miss her.

Feeling deeply overwhelmed and grief stricken, unable to make logical choices she walked away from camp for more than five minutes, not looking back to the camp wanting to get as far away as possible before collapsing into a ball. She let lose all the tears that she had been holding in, they were rushing down her face as if she was a waterfall. Unable to get the tormenting image of Charlotte out of her head, constantly seeing her jump and Bellamy swerving to catch her but missing ever so slightly.

Clarke looked up, trying to hold in the tears as she spoke. "How did I get here?" hoping that her dad was listening. Hopeful that he was looking down on her; guiding her. "I m-miss y-you so much da-dad!" unable to hold the tears in they streamed down her face, not able to stop the tears coming she just looked up, staring at the sky.

SNAP. Clarke was pulled from her thoughts. Standing; looking around to see who was there, only spotting a fast moving shadow. She whipped round trying to follow the moving shadow, unable to keep her eyes pinned on it she decided in a split second decision to run for camp.

She was running… until she ran in to a wall, no wait it wasn't a wall it had feet… legs… a chest with crossed arms… oh god it was Bellamy and he wasn't happy. "Planning on getting yourself killed eh, princess?" He did not look pleased, frowning at Clarke.

Avoiding eye contact Clarke replied, "I-I- I was…"

Suddenly interrupted by a worried Bellamy "God Princess, are you feeling okay?" lifting his hands to her face, looking at her eyes, they were bright red and he could tell she had been crying. Clarke turned her head away, looking away from him. His touch was so warm. Forgetting for a split second about the Grounder that had been following her, she fell into him… she fell into his embrace. "It's not safe for you to be outside the wall Princess, there are grounders everywhere." His calming voice distracted her until she remembered how she had even come to run in to him in the first place.

"I was being followed, there's someone out there" instantly Bellamy held on to her tighter, taking hold of his axe. SNAP. Another twig snapped to the left of them, without warning Bellamy threw his axe hitting the tree; missing his intended target.

"Damn it Bell!"

"Octavia what the hell are you doing here!?" agitated that his little (well not so little anymore) sister was outside the wall. Then shock ran through his veins… he'd nearly killed his little sister. She was the one thing he cared more about than anything on this planet, no scratch that, this universe. Without even giving Octavia a chance to answer his question he was leading both Clarke and her back to camp.

As soon as all three of them made it back to camp Bellamy could finally relax, Clarke saw how tense he was, scared even that he had almost lost Octavia because of him. "Never sneak up on me again Octavia… I almost killed you." Bellamy looked truly sad, he hated to admit it but it was true; he needed Octavia to know that.

0o0o0o0

Bellamy entered Clarke's tent (he did that a lot), "Princess, where's your boyfriend?" he needed to know, how else was he going to get Finn to increase the number of people on guard because if what Clarke said was correct they could be attacked at any moment. Okay, maybe he could have put it in a nicer way but it's true, they're practically going out. Although secretly deep down, in the depths of his heart he wanted Clarke to be his, not Finn's or any other mans… his.

Clarke stared at him, jaw slowly dropping. A small giggle escaped her parted lips before she spoke, "Bellamy we're not going out". Although Clarke was consistently running one sentence through her head, 'Yes we had slept together once and kissed a couple of times- but it doesn't mean we're going out… does it?'

"Princess, where is he? Finn?" Bellamy could see she was in deep thought, she looked so beautiful to him; he couldn't help but stare. Her luscious golden blond hair, her gorgeous blue eyes, her… pulled out of his thoughts by Clarke's response.

"He's in the drop ship, Bellamy." replying as she was walking out of the tent, rather quickly in fact leading Bellamy to wonder what she was up to.

How could he have been in the drop ship? He had just come from there. "Pri-" about to ask her if she was sure but soon found that he was alone.

…

"Finn?" Bellamy waited for a response, nope no response. Turning to leave the drop ship to make a mini quest to find Finn. Then, out of the blue there was a muffled response.

"Hello, I'm up here on the top floor." Finn sounded like he was miles away as Bellamy only caught the 'Hello… top floor' bit, wait Finn was only a few meters away from him, maybe Bellamy was going deaf; he'd have to see Clarke about that one.

Finally he had found Finn, "Aren't you meant to be on guard duty?" he was annoyed at Finn, this wasn't the first time he thought that he was 'special' and could take a break of his own accord!

"Erm… yeah, thanks for reminding me" with that Finn was up and packing his things away so he could get out of the drop ship, "What else do you want Bellamy?" with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

Bellamy couldn't help but think about Clarke, after all that was what he wanted. Bellamy had to think for a second about why he had come to him in the first place, right that's it "I need you to double the amount of people on watch for the next week, is that okay?"

"Yeah… sure. Why though?" Finn was starting to get a little nervous, one question in particular question was forming in his mind, 'Why do you want to double the amount of people on watch? Are we going to be attacked?' Finn was just about to ask the question when Bellamy spoke.

As if he read Finn's mind "As far as I'm aware, no we're not going to be attacked. This is just a… a precaution." Bellamy stood there looking at Finn, he could tell that he was over thinking things, "If what Clarke told us is correct, about her grounder encounter then I don't want to take-"

Bellamy was cut off by Finn, "Clarke!? Is she okay!?" Bellamy was annoyed in the first place that Finn was not on duty and then he decided to interrupt him, Bellamy was tempted to say 'no' but he knew Clarke too well and she would have killed him if he said that to Finn!

"Erm…" drawing it out as much as he could, loving the changes in Finns face. Bellamy could have sworn he'd seen all emotions flow in to Finn and back out again with in this little chat. "… yeah, she's fine."

A sense of relief flooded Finns face.

Bellamy left the drop ship, smiling. Only poking his head back in to remind Finn that he had work to do!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The week was up and there had been no attack. Maybe they didn't attack because the element of surprise would not have been there considering how many people they had on the wall waiting and watching for Grounders.

"I think this calls for a celebration!" Clarke called from behind Bellamy, of course it did, there had been no sign of the Grounders for a whole week. He turned and saw Clarke there holding 2 full cups of liquid, which he guessed to either be water or Jasper's 'miracle' moonshine. "Jasper made some more moonshine. Calls for a celebration, right?"

That made sense now, of course it was moonshine, it was a celebration.

Clarke was holding one out to him. No he couldn't take one, he needed to set an example to the rest of the group. "I don't think I should have one, I mean is there even enough?" that sounded like a reasonable excuse, if there wasn't enough how could he drink it.

Out of the blue someone from outside yelled, "I made enough for everybody… including you! Drink up baby!" finishing off with a laugh, which was definitely Jasper's- his laugh was way to unique.

Damn, Bellamy had to now. Taking the cup, downing it in one go; wiping the sleeve of his jacket across his mouth. God that was good… to good!

"Want some more, huh Bellamy?"

Of course he did, it was delicious. What was in it? Ah, he didn't care- just as long as he got some more! Nodding his head, Clarke led him out of the tent. Wow she really wasn't lying when she said the whole of the 100 were celebrating.

…

The sun was just starting to go down and the party was nowhere near coming to an end people were have a great time, this was the first time in their history of being back down on earth that they had ever had such fun! All down to Jasper, who else could cook up his 'miracle' moonshine?

…

Wow... Clarke was so beautiful; the way her hair was just flowing in the wind. That topped it off for Bellamy. He wanted her and he wanted her now! He caught her attention and signaled for her to come to him with his hand. She was staggering towards him with the biggest grin on her face, drunk on the moonshine that jasper had cooked up.

Finally he had the guts to tell her that she was… Clarke's lips hit his and his pulse raised a hundred times over, without even processing it he kissed her back. Getting more and more intense as the second passed they broke apart and ran as best as they could to his tent to get some more privacy, considering how drunk they were it surprising they didn't knock themselves out, however they didn't care. The one thing that was going through Bellamy's head was that dreams really do come true!

0o0o0o0

She knew she had feelings for Bellamy, but now they were coming to the surface and she was loving every second of it.

Bellamy picked her up; laying her on his bed, ripping off her clothes as he did so. She only found it fair that she take off his clothes now but he had beaten her to the chase, Clarke let out a small giggle.

Seeing his muscles, Clarke couldn't resist; she ran her hand along his biceps and down his chest to his six pack. Kissing him again as he slid inside her; she let out a gasp. He was much better than Finn and he knew it!

It was like a dream, she loved it! As he slid inside her again she bit her bottom lip, for a split second she forgot about being down on earth, about the Grounders, about Charlotte. Clarke even forgot to breathe, her face slowly turning red until she took a gasp. If she could have wished for anything right now it would have been that this carry on forever!

"Clarke?!"

Both Bellamy and Clarke stopped, looking at the tent entrance. Finn was standing there shocked, his jaw slowly dropping "what the hell's going on!" his face turning red from rage, he looked at her in the eye, she saw the shock and pain that he felt with that he turned and left, not looking back.

Clarke, speechless, pushed Bellamy off her, and started to get dressed. This should never have happened! Tears started springing to her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. Bellamy stood, and put his trousers back on. He was just about to tell Clarke that he would speak to Finn for her if she wished but he only caught the back of her as she left.

…

"Finn stop, please!" Clarke was running after him, trying her hardest to stop him from leaving the camp, he was mad and wasn't thinking straight. "You're not thinking straight! Your going to get yourself killed, please stop… FINN, STOP!"

With that Finn stopped, he turned around and stared at her, "How about I go out and get myself killed, hey? Make your life easier!" he saw that she had been crying but he couldn't care less.

"No, Finn please just think this through…" pleading with him, hoping that she could make him stay "…I love you!" although she had... feelings for Bellamy they weren't nearly as strong as the feelings she had for Finn.

Finn just looked at her with cold eyes, "Well you have a funny way of showing it don't you!"

Ignoring that last statement that Finn had made Clarke pleaded with him, "Finn, please look at me!" placing her hands on his face, making eye contact with him, "I need you… I love you Finn!" he just stared at her, how could she need him or love him even when she slept with Bellamy?

"Look princess, I don't love you," Clarke stared at him blankly, how could he say that to her? "I just used you to get over the fact that my girlfriend is still on the Ark and I'm down here without her…"

Clarke froze, her whole world falling apart.

Fading… everything was fading for her until she only saw darkness…

0o0o0o0

"Clarke, Is that you?" walking out of her tent Octavia soon spotted the Clarke was lying on the ground and was unresponsive. "CLARKE!" she screamed not knowing if she had been attacked by a Grounder or was seriously ill, running to her, Octavia soon found that she still had a pulse and was alive. "HELP… SOMEBODY HELP!" Some of the 100 heard her cry for help and had come running, wondering was all the fuss was about.

One person saw Clarke lying there and panicked, "Octavia, I'm gunner go get Bellamy!" with that he was gone, stumbling; trying to stay upright as he ran.

Octavia struggled to get Clarke upright; she looked around at the spectators wondering why they weren't helping.

"Don't just stand there! Help me get her up!" looking around blankly, no one volunteered. Maybe they thought she had a contagious bug or something because people don't just collapse for no reason. Then a small teenage girl, sweet looking, probably no older than 14 stepped out and offered to help.

Octavia gave a small smile that said thank you, she knew that she would be better off now with at least one person helping, even though she was young.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

Octavia replied in almost a split second, "Help me get her to the drop ship." struggling as they tried to distribute Clarke's body weight equally between them.

Octavia soon spotted Bellamy running to them, "Bell, help us…" with that Bellamy picked Clarke up as if she was a feather. "… Get her to the drop ship."

0o0o0o0

"Clarke?" Clarke's eyes opened and she heard someone who to her sounded like Octavia call her name although she wasn't sure if it was all real or not. "Clarke… I think she's waking up guys!"

Suddenly bombarded by faces, all above her; looking down on her. She could see Bellamy, Octavia, Jasper and few other members of the 100. Octavia had shone a light in her eyes to see if she was okay health wise but Clarke didn't take to well to that, within a split second she was getting up and closing her eyes, despite Bellamy's efforts to keep her lying down on the examining bed.

Bellamy looked at Clarke with his worried look about to ask if she was feeling okay when Octavia beat him to it, "Clarke, how are you feeling?" Octavia had a sense of worry in her voice and was ready to catch her if she was going to collapse again.

Clarke looked around and saw a clear exit out of the drop ship, she wasn't ready face anybody right now, not after finding out her one true love (or the person she thought was her one true love) already had a girlfriend and had used her! Not looking anyone in the eye, Clarke bolted, swerving around Bellamy who had tried the stop her.

Octavia was just about to go after Clarke when Bellamy stopped her and went after Clarke himself, exiting the drop ship leaving everyone in there stunned, wondering why Clarke was so upset and why Bellamy was the only one who went after her.

Not looking back to see if she was being followed Clarke made it out of the drop ship. Running away until she found a spot inside the wall that was currently unoccupied by people, she stopped and fell to her knees, crying as if there was no tomorrow. Clarke kept thinking what a fool she had been when somebody placed a calming hand on her shoulder, turning Clarke saw Bellamy.

Before Clarke could manage to get a word out Bellamy slid beside her and pulled her into his embrace, she let out a wail and buried her face in to his chest. Bellamy sensed it had something to do with Finn but kept quiet about it as he didn't want to distress Clarke further. Stroking the hair on Clarke's head, trying to calm her down just as he did with Octavia when she was scared and upset back on the Ark, before she was discovered.

Clarke pulled her head from his chest and looked him in the eye, "He used me…"

Bellamy shocked wondering who she was talking about then it all clicked in his head, Finn. Looking her in the eyes, anger filling his every thought. How dare he hurt Clarke!

Clarke didn't want tell him but she had to tell someone, she had to get it out. "… he said he had a girlf-" pausing because it was hurting so much but she had to continue, Clarke had to get it out, "a girlfriend on the Ark and h-he used m-m-me to get over h-her" unable to get her words out normally because she was crying so much.

Bellamy full of anger, trying to hide it from Clarke but failed, her and Octavia were the only people who could see through his hard shell. "I'm gonna kill him!" not thinking straight Bellamy got up and looked at Clarke in the eye. Nobody hurts Clarke and gets away with it!

"No! Bellamy- don't do anything stupid!" but he was leaving her to hunt for Finn who was going to wish he had never been born! "Please…!"


End file.
